


Lights, Camera, Death Note

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: I originally wrote this in 2015 XD but I'm rewriting it.Also I'm bad at summaries.The Death Note cast is all actors, and this is on and off screen. Drama doesn't have to be just in tv shows.Misa/Rem/Light are in a polyamory relationship, though not sure how relevant to the plot it will be.Beyond/L are in an asexual relationship, again probably not relevant to the actual plot.





	Lights, Camera, Death Note

From the moment James Parker opened his eyes to the irritating alarm on his nightstand, his eyes were full of happiness. Nobody really understood his dreams, but he didn’t care. It mattered to him- so much so that he barely thought about anything else in the world, zoning out and surrounding himself with a blanket of colours. The material sometimes scratchy, but all the while warm and comfortable. He loved that feeling, that world he escaped to everyday. It was the world of acting and drama. He practically lived and breathed it. So when he heard on the radio that an audition was being held an hour away from where he lived, he bolted and signed up for this golden once in a lifetime opportunity.

The morning passed slowly, and James knew it would drag on for eternity just to spite him. That’s how it seemed to play out when important things were happening later in the day.

The young man walked into the small and cramped kitchen, already dreaming about the event to come. What wonders awaited him? Would he be any good? Would others like him? How hard would it be to make friends? So many questions, and he wouldn’t know any answers until he got there. _The waiting is the worst part._ James thought to himself, looking out of the bland square window facing the driveway next door. The layout of his house wasn’t the greatest, but it was all he could afford making minimum wage as a full time college student.

A neighbor rushing out his front door in a huff, only turning back to scream at his daughter. _Not the best thing to do to someone who’s already depressed…_ James sighed audibly, setting down his coffee mug on the counter tops he needed to clean and watching the scene outside. The man shouted some more, turning so his back was towards the poor girl and muttered something along the lines of “I’m tired of all the stupidity and idiots in this house!” Of course this didn’t help matters, and the girl accepted the unnecessary punishment and trudged back into the house, not daring to utter another word.

James frowned to himself. He hated the way the girl was treated, but was helpless to do anything about it. Besides, it was his word against the man’s, and the man just so happened to put on the most convincing act he’d ever seen. If he hadn’t seen it firsthand a few years ago while walking to work, he never would’ve believed it. That being said, he made an effort to stay clear of the grumpy man, no matter the cost. Still, he wished he could do something to help.

James glanced at the microwave clock, hoping it would be time for the audition. No such luck. **7:45 am**. That meant he still had some time to relax before he had to go to work. Of course he had to perfect his monologue he’d been preparing the past week, so he did just that.

 **9:45 am**. James wouldn’t have noticed had his orange cat not nuzzled its face against his legs, catching his attention and causing him to look at the clock. Time to get ready for work. He then paused, smirking while stroking the cat’s smooth fur. “Smart cat.”

 **10:30 am**. Directly after work he would drive to the audition, so he had to be sure to put a extra set of clothes that weren’t work clothes in his car to change into. Dressed and certain he was ready for work that day- wearing his blue and black uniform shirt and black slacks to complete the look- James grabbed his keys from the hook he always hung them on, picked up his wallet and cell phone, and just to be safe, his lavender oil. It helped when his anxiety got too much to handle.

 _Okay_. He had to give himself at least half an hour to get into town. That’s what he got for living out in the middle of nowhere. The young man stepped outside to be greeted with a rush of heated air. _Damn, it’s hot_. Silently cursing the warm summer weather, he got into his car and cranked the air on high, grateful he no longer had to walk to work. “It’s showtime.”

 **10:50 am**. James arrived at work about ten minutes early, the clock in machine by the ‘employee only’ door shockingly not slow today. Apparently it had been fixed since he worked last. His manager, Black, approached him with a smile. “Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?” James replied politely, though his mind was already in other places.

“Good.” Blake said with a smile, fidgeting with a black ink pen, switching hands every few seconds. _It's a sign that he needs more nicotine in his system, James thought sadly._ He never had known why people started doing that to themselves in the first place. Excusing himself quickly, Blake made his way to the back exit where there was a ‘designated’ smoking area. Well, not really, but that’s what it served as.

The lunchtime rush came early, around five minutes later, and James clicked multiple buttons on the computer screen as he took the customers orders. Calling back to the kitchen several times, things finally slowed down after a couple of hours. Food was served, money was collected, and stomachs were satisfied. Another day at work. Most of the people left the lobby, heading out of the restaurant to their cars to proceed with their no doubt busy lives, and James took a clean rag around to wipe the tables down and snag spare trays that rude people had left laying on top of the booth seats.

After what felt like a million years, James put away the cleaning supplies and watched the clock count down the seconds. _So close. Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine._ His heart filled with joy, asking Blake’s permission to leave and clock out as scheduled, gratefully his wish was granted. Eagerly grabbing his cup- filled with strawberry flavoured water- James started his car and smiled as he drove onto the freeway that would bring him to his destination. _This is it._


End file.
